The New Face in Town
by Persiana13
Summary: Tie-in to Justice League Persiana. Details other adventures Persiana encounters in the DC Persiana-verse and her return as a hero. Takes place after Chapter 5 but before Chapter 6 of Justice League Persiana. Last Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1: A Superman

**The New Face in Town**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis._

_Author's Note: This is a side fic before Chapter 6 of the main Persiana Arc. _

Chapter 1: A Super-man

A white-haired were-lioness was busy perched on a rail, looking out onto the stars. Her name is Farrah Willows, the heroine dubbed Persiana. Since having fallen from a bridge and meeting the Justice League, she has grown quite accustomed to them, even telling them about the circumstances from her world. She did not want sympathy; she just wanted to do what was right, and this was it. However, the feline hybrid still had some serious hesitation, even after being invited to stay in Boston by Wonder Woman. Farrah was still a little on edge about the whole arrangement, but she was trying to make the best of her situation. She was invited, and had not been an intrusion to the Amazon's territory.

Just then, her heightened senses picked up something. Her ears twitched and she could smell someone close. Staying perfectly balanced, she went to all fours and turned to the direction the sound came.

It was coming from a black haired man with red and blue, and a red 'S' on a yellow shield. Farrah remembered him as Superman.

The Last Son of Krypton asked,

"How are you adjusting to this world?"

Farrah smiled,

"Well, it's different. I've never really been to space."

She sat back down, perched on all fours,

"It's a little unsettling, honestly. I mean, back in my world, I knew everyone and here, it's just a little…disconcerting. All the new scents and everything…I just feel so alien to this world."  
She then looked at the Man of Steel,

"No offense."

Clark shook his head,

"None taken. I barely remember my home planet."

Farrah nodded, remembering the story Superman told her about Krypton and how it was blown up because of the people's faith in Brainiac.

An idea came to Superman,

"Persiana, how would you like to meet someone? She's a little younger than you, but she just graduated high school."

Farrah brightened at that,

"That's cool. Who is it?"

Superman explained,

"She's my cousin Kara."

**A few minutes later…**

Superman, disguised as Clark Kent, and Farrah, disguised with her image inducer, had arrived at the apartment Clark resided in when he was in Metropolis. He said,

"What do you think?"

Farrah looked at him,

"Nothing personal, but do you really trust me that much already?"

Superman smiled,

"I know you're not a bad person. Plus, I get the feeling Kara needs friends more her age."

The were-lioness somersaulted onto a sofa and did a handstand,

"So, when is Kara coming?"

Just then, Farrah's head shot in a direction. Her ears twitching, she could hear someone coming.

The door opened and in stepped a brown haired woman with a backpack and headphones. She looked up and was surprised to see Clark and the white-haired young woman. Kara asked,

"Clark, are you cheating on Lois?"

Superman shot his cousin an even look,

"Kara, this is a friend of mine. Her name is Farrah."  
Farrah stood up from her handstand and studied Kara,

"Nice wig."

Kara blushed, surprised,

"How did you know?"

Farrah touched her collar and deactivated her image inducer, revealing her true form. The blonde was stunned,

"Whoa! Is all that real fur?"

Persiana nodded,

"Yep."

Kara put her back pack down and shook her head, surprised. She walked around the were-lioness, studying her carefully,

"You're a giant cat!"

Farrah smiled sheepishly,

"It's not as pretty as it seems. It takes constant grooming."

Superman then got a radio transmission,

"The League needs me back in the Tower. Kara, can you show Farrah around Metropolis for a while?"

Kara shrugged,

"Sure."

With that, Superman left.

Persiana pounced on the couch and sighed,

"Having a fur coat isn't as glamorous as it sounds."  
She whispered something to Kara that made the blonde's jaw drop,

"You do NOT!"

Farrah nodded,

"Yep. Believe me; shedding is one of the worst things about having all this fur."

Supergirl could see a tear trickle down her new friend's cheek. She surmised,

"Let me guess; someone did this to you, didn't they?"

Farrah nodded solemnly,

"My mother. She and I aren't on speaking terms anymore."  
Kara nodded,

"I can imagine."

She snapped her fingers,

"I'll tell ya what, I know this place that has great ice cream."

Farrah brightened at that,

"Cool! Let's go! And, have I got stories to tell you!"

**Later…**

After getting into their respective secret identities, Kara and Farrah had walked several blocks to an ice cream parlor. As they sat, Farrah talked about her world, and explained some of the events that happened to end up where she was currently. Kara was surprised, and also related some of her experiences in this world as well. The two were currently sharing a laugh about a similar hero in their respective worlds. Kara nearly spat out her spoon,

"A purple archer?"

Farrah swallowed a cherry, nodding,

"Yep. His name's Hawkeye. Don't let the costume fool ya. He's straight."

She playfully thought for a moment,

"Even with a big 'H' stamped on his forehead."  
Kara laughed,

"Oh, that is so funny. You know, I can see Green Arrow like that."  
Farrah grinned,

"Yeah, but he would have to change his name. I mean, how can you be called Green Arrow if you're all purple?"  
The Kryptonian super heroine continued laughing, then asked,

"What about cute guys in your world?"

Farrah smirked,

"Well, there's Johnny Storm. You don't want to date him, trust me. He goes through women like popcorn. Then, there's Peter. He's Spider-man. Trust me; he may have the powers of a spider, but he has such a defined body…"  
She whispered something to Kara, to which, she shot her friend a very confused look,

"There is no way that is possible."

Farrah looked at her friend,

"Believe me, if you're that flexible, it is. I would know, since I was able to do it to my boyfriend."

Farrah deliberately stopped at that. She shook her head,

"Sorry, I was just remembering my first boyfriend."

Kara asked,

"What was he like?"

Farrah wiped a tear away,

"His name is Leon, but, when he was on the Avengers, he had the codename Crisis. He was as strong as Superman, but he had problems with his precognition. He could see the future, and it was all death and destruction. Leon was one of the first people to truly care about me after my mother experimented on me. He sacrificed himself to save me."

The disguised Supergirl shook her head in sympathy. Add to the fact of how Farrah had arrived, it was clear to Kara that the were-lioness was just starting to put the pieces of life back together. She decided to change the subject,

"So, any other cute guys I should know about?"

Farrah smiled, knowing what her new friend was trying to do and nodded,

"There's Simon Williams, Wonder Man."

The blonde heroine asked,

"Is he like the male version of Wonder Woman?"

Persiana broke out in laughter. She shook her head,

"No, nothing like that. He's been an Avenger for a very long time. He doesn't age because he's made of energy. He's next to immortal, and happens to be a very successful actor."

Kara's grin widened,

"Seriously? Please tell me he's single."

Farrah nodded,

"Last I checked, although I have been gone for a while. I think he and Carol were seeing each other."  
The feline's mood darkened,

"Carol, the man stealing, blonde Barbie bitch. I hate her so much!"

Kara asked,

"Why?"  
Farrah growled,

"Since Leon had joined the Avengers, Carol has been after him. I swear, she has more plastic accessories than Barbie. She's like Pam Anderson, but with super powers."

Kara was about to eat another spoonful of ice cream when her super hearing detected something,

"There's a bank robbery."

Farrah turned, her ears twitching,

"I hear it too."

Kara looked at her,

"Well, let's go and be heroes."

Next Chapter:

Persiana and Supergirl's ice cream is interrupted by Toyman!

AN: Leon/Crisis is an OC character that existed in the Marvel section of the Persiana-verse. He has super strength, invulnerability, super speed, launches white energy from his hands, and has precognition. He could control what he saw up to five seconds in the future, but has had bouts where he has had uncontrollable visions that are often mysterious in onto themselves. It was unclear if he knew about Civil War, or knew who was responsible.


	2. Chapter 2: Toying with Me

**The New Face in Town**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana._

Chapter 2: Toying with Me

Several large toy soldiers were exiting a bank, carrying large amounts of money. A man wearing a blue wool sweater, brown pants, a bow tie, and a mask that had a perpetual grin on his face, cackled maniacally,

"Yes, we finally can buy all new toys!"

He is the insidious villain known as the Toyman. Like his namesake suggests, he uses toys as weapons.

Just as the toy soldiers were moving away, a laser beam decapitated all of them. Toyman was furious,

"Who's ruining my fun?"

"That would be us!"  
Toyman turned and saw Supergirl hovering over the street; Persiana crouched down, ready to pounce. The were-lioness asked,

"Who's the psychotic Mr. Rogers?"

Kara explained,

"Toyman. He loves to use toys as weapons."

Toyman cocked his head in curiosity, his mask still having that perpetual smile,

"Supergirl, and a kitty. You know what they say about cats and curiosity."  
Farrah grinned,

"Is it anything like what they say about boys and their toys?"  
Kara smirked,

"Good one."

The psychotic, toy-using villain grabbed a remote control and started pressing buttons.

Persiana turned and noticed several cars and trucks started to approach them at high speeds.

Just then, they stopped and transformed into robots. The were-lioness shook her head,

"This is SO copyright infringement. You could seriously get sued."  
The transformed vehicles opened fire with lasers. Persiana and Supergirl dodged each shot and Supergirl used her heat vision and decapitated one of them. Persiana dodged several attacks and clawed her way up to one. When she finally got to the top, she perched on the shoulder, taunting,

"Hey, Megatron! I'm up here!"  
Another one of the transforming robots launched an attack against the were-feline, but she somersaulted away at the last second, the robot accidentally shooting its partner. The agile heroine somersaulted to the ground, landing on a car. She landed on all fours and looked back. Toyman was seen heading in the opposite direction, on what appeared to be a big toy rocket. Farrah was about to go after him when she saw a woman and her baby huddling in a corner. She ran to them, trying to get them to safety.

Meanwhile, Supergirl was bashing robots left and right, slicing them with her heat vision and blowing them over with her super breath. She picked up the arm of one of the robots and slammed it into its chest.

With the robots destroyed, Kara was looking for Persiana. She found her trying to get some of the civilians to safety.

When the area was clear, Supergirl shook her head,

"Toyman got away. Now, we'll never find him."

Farrah sniffed the air,

"He's close by. I just need to-."  
Her head snapped in a direction when she got the scent. She started sprinting on all fours, chasing after it. Kara shouted,

"Persiana, wait!"

Eventually, Kara and Farrah arrived at an abandoned warehouse. Persiana sniffed,

"He's in there, somewhere."

Supergirl used her X-ray vision and shook her head,

"I can't see anything. The building's lined with lead."

Farrah nodded,

"I can smell the lead too. We have to be careful."  
She stood up on two legs and the two walked in.

When they did, the doors slammed behind them, and Toyman's maniacally insidious voice cackled,

"Hello, ladies. I knew you wouldn't miss our play date. We're going to have so much fun."  
Farrah's natural night vision kicked in, but was soon diminished as bright spotlights covered the area. The lights would have blinded any normal person, but for two people with enhanced vision, it was more brutal. Farrah closed her eyes; she did not need to see a threat so much as she could smell one.

The lights then subsided enough, and several long legged girls' dolls strutted onto the scene. All of them were armed with typical doll accessories. Persiana shook her head,

"Dolls? Seriously, Toyman. You're going to fight us with dolls? I'm insulted."

The dolls all readied their accessories, which turned into weapons. Supergirl shook her head,

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a big mouth?"

Farrah shrugged,

"Probably."

The dolls fired. Kara was able to take the brunt of the damage, while Farrah dodged and ducked, using her agility and reflexes to evade the attacks.

Getting around them, Farrah kicked one of the dolls away and bashed it into the others. The dolls turned and that's when Supergirl used her heat vision and sliced them.

Toyman then emerged from the shadows, holding a small yellow bouncy ball,

"Come on, girls. I just want to play."

Supergirl angrily grabbed him, dropping the ball on the ground. As it began bouncing, Farrah's instincts kicked in. Something was wrong.

Supergirl grinned evilly,

"No more games, Toyman. You're grounded."

Suddenly, Farrah shouted,

"Get down!"  
The yellow bouncing ball began bouncing all over the warehouse. It hit Kara in the face, dropping the toy using villain. He slipped away, while the girls had their hands full.  
Farrah bent over backwards with astounding flexibility and grace. She said,

"I can handle this. Go after toy boy."

The ball began splitting concrete the more it bounced. The were-lioness thought,

_I think I can handle it._

Kara clenched her fist; she knew she should have gone after Toyman, but Farrah, right now, was in trouble. Using her super speed, she managed to crush the bouncing ball just as it neared the lioness' face again. Farrah smirked,

"Thanks."

The two raced out of the warehouse.

Toyman was waiting, and he had a baseball bat and a baseball. Throwing the ball in the air, he hit it with the bat. The ball hit Supergirl. However, these were no ordinary baseballs.

They were grenades.

One impacted against Supergirl and exploded, separating the two of them. Kara was knocked off her feet. Farrah had rolled into cover, hiding behind a car. She turned to the blonde heroine and signaled something. Supergirl nodded and tried to blitz Toyman. The toy using villain took another swung with his bat, launching another baseball.

Kara tried to shrug off the damage and Toyman cackled evilly,

"And now, Supergirl. I'm about to send you out of the park!"  
He picked up another baseball and was about to hit it when he suddenly found himself falling over backwards, landing on his head. The baseball grenade was falling to the ground and was about to explode.

Instead, into Farrah's furry hand. Persiana grinned,

"You struck out, Toyman."

**Later…**

Kara and Farrah were on top of the Daily Planet, resting on the roof. Superman was with them, and he was hearing about what happened. Toyman had been captured. Superman said,

"You ladies did a good job. More people could have gotten hurt if Toyman escaped."

Persiana smirked,

"All in a day's work."

Supergirl looked at her friend,

"I think we did all right. With the expansion of the League ranks, I hope you and I get paired up more often. We make a great team."

Farrah smiled,

"I'm sure we would."

She stretched like a cat and yawned,

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower and a long catnap. All this sweat is making my fur icky."  
With that, she somersaulted off the building and landed onto another building. Superman looked at her go,

"Impressive."

About halfway home, Farrah then realized,

"I have no idea where Clark's apartment is."

She laughed at herself,

"I am so gonna be late for dinner."

Next Chapter:

When Farrah meets Ollie in Star City, they won't be the only ones seeing stars.

AN: Toyman is a villain, as stated earlier, that uses toys as weapons. He is a frequent foe of Superman's and has even fought the Justice League on several occasions. On the Superman Animated Series, Toyman was the son of a toymaker that went to jail for a mobster's crimes.


	3. Chapter 3: Star City Smackdown Part 1

**The New Face in Town**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah Willows/Persiana._

Chapter 3: Star City Smackdown! Part 1

Three days after Persiana met Supergirl and her adventure in Metropolis, she decided to check in on a certain archer in Star City. She had told Kara about Hawkeye, the archer from her world, and had to hear about this guy. The were-lioness perched on a rooftop, overlooking a city block. Passers-by looked up and noticed a strange cat-like woman in red, waiting. Many were amazed she could crouch so low; others thought it was suspicious. However, they had heard of her exploits and questions were being asked; is she a new recruit? Who is she? Where did she come from? Why does she look the way she does?

Farrah could hear the sounds and sense the smells. Star City is about as bright as Metropolis, but not as polluted. Her senses did not hurt her as much, although the occasional passing truck wreaked havoc with her hearing. She tried to ignore it as best she could and waited.

About an hour had passed when she sniffed the air and detected a scent. It was Green Arrow. Without turning around, she smiled,

"Nice try, but you can't sneak up on me like that."  
A blonde man in a green outfit tipped his cap,

"Pretty sharp for someone so young."

The man was Oliver Queen, the hero known as Green Arrow. At his side was a blonde woman in black leather and fishnet stockings. She was Dinah Lance, the heroine known as Black Canary. She had the ability to generate sonic screams. She was also a talented martial artist. Dinah studied Persiana,

"You must be the cat I saw on the news. You don't look like much."

Farrah stood on all fours, smirking,

"And you look like you should work on a street corner, blondie."

Ollie and Dinah were both stunned. The Emerald Archer pulled on his collar nervously when Dinah shouted,

"Yeah, what about you? You look like a stripper!"

Persiana rolled her eyes,

"Ok, first of all, I happen to be a were-cat. I need to have an outfit that gives me full range of motion. Second, how many plastic surgeons did you have to sleep with to get that type of body?"

Black Canary was outraged,

"You've got some nerve mouthing off like that!"

The white-haired feline grinned,

"Coming from you, lady, that's a compliment."

Ollie looked at both of them. For a minute, he thought they were going to throw down; not that he was complaining.

Farrah smirked,

"So, Ollie. Are you paying her by the hour?"

Canary glared at the heroine while Ollie tried to stifle a chuckle. The blonde martial artist heard it and stared at her boyfriend, giving him the 'I'll-kill-you-later' look.

Farrah sighed,

"You know, you remind me of this blonde from back in my world. She thought she was so important and special. You have no idea how that woman conspired to steal my boyfriend."  
Black Canary shook her head,

"Did you always get into trouble?"  
Farrah grinned,

"Of course, especially when it came to Hawkeye's pranks."  
Dinah asked,

"Who's Hawkeye?"

"Think Ollie, only in purple, with a big 'H' on his forehead."  
Green Arrow was stunned, while the blonde martial artist fell on the floor, laughing and holding her sides. Farrah remarked,

"Yes, he is straight."  
Ollie shook his head,

"You know, you got some weird friends in your world."  
Persiana smiled,

"Wait until you here about the heroines in my world."

Black Canary still was having an uncontrollable fit of laughter. She could not imagine how silly it would be to see her Ollie dress up in purple.

While that was going on, a man in a red and silver costume with wrist-mounted magnums was watching through the long end of a sniper rifle. His name is Floyd Lawton, the wise-cracking assassin known as Deadshot. He was currently using a rifle with a telescope to check out his latest targets. He smirked,

"Hey, Cheshire. That were-chick they got there is hot!"  
An Asian woman in a green costume and green headband shook her head,

"Do you always have to look at a woman like that, Lawton?"  
Deadshot turned to his compatriot,

"How else am I gonna look at a woman?"

He looked her up and down,

"You know, while we're waiting, we could do the naughty."

Cheshire shook her head and continued mixing poisons. She sighed to herself,

_Why am I working with this loon, anyway?_

A man dressed in a yellow and brown costume similar to a cat was sharpening his claw weapons when he heard about the were-cat. His name is Cat-man, and he immediately pounced,

"What was this about a were-cat?"

He snatched the scope and looked. Instantly, he drooled, little hearts starting to float in the air,

"She is a goddess! I must have her!"  
The wise-cracking assassin scoffed,

"Hey, I saw her first!"

"You're already spoken for!"

"You couldn't get a girl if your life depended on it!"

"At least I know what I like!"  
Cheshire sighed angrily and threw a knockout potion between the two of them. In seconds, they were both unconscious. She then groaned,

"Men."

She then went back to mixing poisons.

**Meanwhile…**

Farrah had finished telling Green Arrow and Black Canary about some of her antics on the Avengers when her ears twitched. She said,

"There's a shoot-out not too far away."

She sprinted on all fours, jumping from roof top to roof top with the most playful ease. Green Arrow and Black Canary shrugged and followed, the Emerald Archer launching a grappling arrow into a building and swinging, Black Canary holding on tightly.

When they arrived, the three heroes noticed two cars shooting at each other. It was a drive-by gone gang war. The first car, a blue sedan, was attempting to out run a green sedan. One of the gunmen in the green sedan opened the sun roof and was getting ready to open fire. However, at the last minute, Persiana had jumped on the car and embedded her claws into the roof. She smirked,

"Hello, handsome."

She grabbed him and threw him out onto the street, then poked her head in the car,

"Can anybody tell me how to get to the nearest Italian restaurant from here?"

One of the people in the car pulled out a gun,

"Shoot her!"

Persiana ducked her head out just as a hail of bullets came her way. The were-lioness was still clutching onto the roof, but she was dodging each bullet with ease. In fact, several of the bullets had broken the windows of the car. Farrah noticed Green Arrow and Black Canary going after the other car. The feline heroine smirked and poked her head onto the windshield, taunting,

"Missed me! Missed me! Now, you gotta kiss me!"

The driver then floored it, trying to take out the object of his frustration. However, thanks to Persiana's reflexes and timing, she was able to jump up at the last second and swing on a street lamp just as the car drove itself off a bridge. The gunmen inside screamed like little girls as they hit the water.

Green Arrow saw this and said,

"I'll go fish 'em out. You handle this."

He rolled down and launched a net arrow into the water. The emerald archer then fished out the three remaining gunmen and left them on the shore, the daily catch for the police.

The martial artist was clutching onto the roof. With a deep breath, she unleashed a sonic scream, shattering the ear drums of everyone inside. The car engine also stopped working and blew out of the car. The four goons inside were rendered unconscious.

The three heroes finally met up with each other. Ollie smirked,

"Fancy moves there, kitty."

Persiana smirked,

"Being feline does have certain advantages; supple skeleton, superior agility, heightened senses-."

"The ability to become my bride."  
The three heroes turned and saw Cat-man grinning lecherously at Persiana. He called out,

"My bride, come with me, Cat-man! Together, you can be worshipped as the goddess you are, and have me as your mate."  
Farrah raised her eyebrow and looked up and down Cat-man. She then rolled on the floor, laughing hard,

"HAHHAHAHHAHH! YOU, MY MATE! I'D RATHER SET MY FUR ON FIRE! HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHA!"  
Green Arrow commented,

"Yeah, you seriously are pretty pathetic. All right, I do admit, the were-kitty here is good-looking-."  
Black Canary glared murderously at her boyfriend. Ollie noticed and quickly caught himself,

"Not as much as Canary, but even she has better tastes than you."

Cat-man roared,

"YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!"  
He lunged for the Emerald Archer and the two began brawling. Dinah rolled her eyes,

"Men."

"You can say that again, sugar."

Dinah whirled around and noticed Cheshire, a poison dart in her hands. She smiled evilly,

"Let the boys tussle. I'd much rather fight."  
She threw the dart. It barely missed Black Canary and the two martial artists started to fight.

Persiana scoffed,

"What? Nothing for me?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, hot stuff."

Persiana, hearing a gun load, flipped to a telephone booth and watched Deadshot miss with his guns. He smirked,

"A moving target. This'll be fun."

Persiana rolled her eyes,

"Great. Why couldn't I have the love struck cat wannabe?"

Next Chapter:

Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Persiana vs. Catman, Cheshire, and Deadshot. That pretty much sums it up.

AN: Deadshot, Floyd Lawton, is an assassin for hire. Although he has no powers, he is extraordinarily accurate with his shooting. He often uses two magnums, one mounted on each wrist.

AN: Cheshire is another assassin for hire. She is a triple-jointed acrobat, and an expert in poisons. Often, she conceals poisons in her costume, or uses them as weapons. She is an expert martial artist.

AN: Catman is a villain, often fighting Green Arrow or Batman. While not a real cat, he tends to use claw-like weapons and a knife. He has a high level of agility and speed, but nothing super human.


	4. Chapter 4: Star City Smackdown Part 2

**The New Face in Town**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana._

Chapter 4: Star City Smackdown Part 2

**Green Arrow Versus Catman…**

The feline-costumed villain and the Emerald Archer began exchanging blows across the street. Catman had special claw weapons that went over his left hand and had a knife in his right. He kept swiping,

"I'll teach you not to insult me and my choice of mate!"  
Green Arrow sighed and tried to get some distance,

"Seriously. Try and come up with something more original. You're lame!"  
He was able to pull out an arrow and launch it. It hit Cat-man, but momentarily stunned him. The villain shook his head and threw his knife at the archer. Ollie dodged and swung up to higher ground. He landed on a balcony and fired a net arrow. The arrow connected, and in seconds, Cat-man was down, struggling to get out. The villain hissed,

"You think this is going to hold me?!"  
He sliced through the net, and scaled the wall near the archer. Green Arrow fired off an oil slick arrow, followed by a flaming arrow. The feline villain jumped away at the last second and somersaulted to the fire escape. He then latched onto Ollie's foot and scratched it with his claws. Ollie screamed, but kicked the villain away, then launched a salvo of arrows, finally pinning the bad guy to the wall. Cat-man looked around and swallowed nervously. Green Arrow smirked,

"And now, for the knock out punch!"  
He launched his boxing glove arrow, knocking Cat-man out cold.

Ollie put his cap back on, just in time to see Deadshot and Persiana fighting each other.

The wise-cracking assassin fired off his wrist magnums, but the were-lioness was dodging each shot that came her way. She taunted,

"Miss me, miss me, now you gotta kiss me!"  
Floyd grinned,

"Don't mind if I do. Just stand still long enough for it to happen, sugar."  
Persiana flipped onto a lamppost, shaking her head,

"Don't you have a girl or something?"  
Deadshot shrugged,

"What, Cheshire? She's only a part-timer. You look like you can go for days."  
Farrah rolled her eyes, then somersaulted off her perch and onto a car,

"Pal, with the big guns and the silver-toned body suit, you're compensating for something. Give it up."

At this, Deadshot unloaded his magnums at full spread. However, the playful grace and acrobatics of the young feline heroine allowed her to maneuver away from every shot with the most deceptive of ease.

After a few minutes, Persiana slowly crept around some bullet-blasted cars. Deadshot was firing wildly, not caring who was in his way. This was what the wise-cracking acrobat wanted; an angry opponent was prone to making more mistakes. It also got their adrenaline pumping and heightened their senses, but Farrah could work around that. Picking up a small piece of the pavement, she threw it near Deadshot, hitting a car.  
Deadshot, so enraged, shot up the car, which was the distraction Persiana needed. Creeping on all fours, she swept underneath the assassin. While the assassin was in mid-air, Farrah disabled his guns and pounced on him when he the ground back first. Deadshot was having a snarling lioness on top of him, but he still could not get a wise-crack off,

"Wow, you like it rough."

Persiana balanced on her hands and kicked both sides of the assassin in the cheeks, knocking him out. She then did a handstand on his chest and jumped off, somersaulting in the air and landing gracefully on all fours. Farrah stood up effortlessly and raised her arms high in a cat stretch,

"That felt good."

She turned and shook her head, smirking,

"Oh, Oliver."

Ollie was busy drooling over the cat-fight between Cheshire and Black Canary. The two were on top of each other, pulling on the other's hair and slapping loudly. Cheshire shouted,

"You're boyfriend's a pervert!"  
Black Canary shouted back,

"Like Deadshot isn't any better!"

"Loud mouth parrot!"

"Poison-using swine!"

"Blonde witch!"

"Bitch!"

At this point, they were trying to tear each other's clothes off. Persiana could not help but laugh,

"Seriously, is this how you want to fight? I bet if it were in mud and you two in bikinis, Ollie could sell tickets."

The two of them turned to the were-feline. Cheshire shouted,

"What do you mean?"

Black Canary said,

"Yeah, Ollie wouldn't do that."

Farrah pointed,

"Oh no?"  
The two cat-fighting ladies turned and noticed Ollie had a vacant stare, drool coming down the side of his mouth. The two ladies looked at each other. Black Canary asked,

"Truce?"

Cheshire nodded,

"Truce."  
The two then went after Ollie, Cheshire holding him down and Black Canary using him as a sparring dummy. Persiana had some popcorn and smirked,

"Well, this I didn't expect."

She called out,

"Hey, Ollie! I thought it was every man's fantasy to be in between two women!"

Persiana sighed,

"Now, what am I going to do?"  
She noticed Deadshot's unconscious body and an evil smirk came across her face.

**Later…**  
After Cat-man was peeled off the wall and Cheshire agreed to surrender, Black Canary was tending some of Ollie's wounds, while Persiana was having a laugh riot.

Deadshot, who had been stripped down to his underwear, was up high on a flag pole, shouting,

"HOW DID I GET UP HERE?"

He noticed his face was covered in red lipstick and mascara. He shrieked,

"PERSIANA! I'M GONNA SKIN YOU ALIVE FOR THIS!"

Catman roared,

"LAY ONE HAND ON MY FELINE BRIDE, AND I WILL GNAW ON YOUR INTESTINES!"  
The two went on bickering all the way to jail.  
Farrah held her sides as she heard the commotion. Black Canary said,

"Do you think that was overdoing it?"

Farrah looked at her, tilting her head,

"Like it was overdoing it when you and Cheshire teamed up against Ollie?"  
Ollie groaned,

"No fair! I was only watching!"  
Farrah stood up, looking at Black Canary,

"So, tell me; do you charge extra for doing the splits?"

Dinah scowled at that,

"Do you always say these things to every woman you see?"  
Persiana shot her a look,

"I only do this to women who have worse taste in men than I do. Believe it or not, you're on the short list."

The martial artist scoffed,

"Like you're any better."

Farrah nodded,

"Yep, I am. Believe me; Ollie wouldn't give me the workout I so richly deserve."

She sighed, stretching her arms high, enjoying it almost in a cat-like satisfaction. Farrah's ears twitched at that moment. Someone was watching them.

Batman had seen the whole thing,

"It was an adequate performance."

They all jumped as the Dark Knight emerged from the shadows. Persiana rolled her eyes,

"Let me guess. You could have done better."

Batman looked at her with a steely gaze, which she just shrugged off.

Ollie folded his arms,

"Are you gonna tell us why you're here? I got work to get back to."

Batman looked at the Star City hero,

"I'm extending an invite to the League to all three of you, to become full time members. Superman and the others are getting ready at the Watchtower."

Farrah nodded, almost answering immediately,

"I'm ready for this. I want to join."

She thought of all the League had done for her and it was only right to look out of them. Farrah had earned their trust, and they earned hers.

Green Arrow was surprised,

"You want me to join? Honestly, Bats, I don't think I can. I mean, what about these people, the little guys out there?"

Batman responded,

"The people we fight tend to squish little guys."

Dinah shrugged,

"Count me in, especially if there's a good fight to be had somewhere."

Ollie nodded,

"If the lady is gonna join, I will too."

Next Chapter:

Persiana officially joins the Justice League, and has dealings with some of the other new heroes.


	5. Chapter 5: Heroes United

**The New Face in Town**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana._

Chapter 5: Heroes United

Green Arrow, Black Canary, Batman, and Persiana had all teleported up to the Watchtower. When they did, the three potential members of the Justice League were awed to see so many other heroes and heroines standing about, mingling. Batman narrowed his eyes,

"Superman should be giving his speech soon."  
Farrah looked around; it almost reminded her of when the Avengers members were called in to fill the ranks. She had to admit; it was impressive, although the numerous scents and sounds were a bit overwhelming for her to take in so suddenly. The lioness shook her head, trying to adjust her to her surroundings.

Ollie and Dinah had gone off to mingle, and to get away from any more one-liners Persiana had planned, and Batman had just simply gone off.

A familiar voice called out,

"Persiana!"  
Farrah turned and smiled,

"Supergirl!"  
The blonde heroine grinned,

"So, you really are gonna be a member."

The white-haired feline nodded,

"Yeah, I want to do this. After everything I've seen, I discovered my desire to be a hero again."

The crowd then quieted down as Superman stepped on to a platform overlooking the assembled heroes. He then began his speech.

While The Man of Steel was talking, Farrah immediately could feel something she had felt before; inspired. Superman, to her, was a lot like Captain America; they both had personality, and their mere presence signaled that hope was alive, and that true heroes had come. The were-lioness rubbed a tear from her eyes, still remembering that fateful day when Cap was shot. She had seen it live on TV, from where she was hiding. It was horrifying, and a signal that any hope the resistance had of overturning the registration act was now gone.

So lost in thought, she did not notice the speech had ended, and Kara was trying to get her attention,

"Hey, Farrah."

The lioness snapped out of her daze,

"What? Supergirl, what is it?"

Kara smiled,

"So, see anybody you like?"  
Persiana shook her head,

"I don't know. I mean, there's a lot of potential, but I don't know if I'm ready yet."

Supergirl nodded,

"All right, just take your time."

She left to meet some of the other heroes.

At a corner in the Watchtower, two men were looking at the lioness. One was dressed in a red and white costume, with a red mask over his head. He looked much more muscular than the man next to him. He was dressed in a blue and white costume, with a blue mask over his head. Both of the masks resembled birds. The one in red was Hank Hall, the Hawk. The one in blue was his brother Don Hall, Dove.

Hawk grinned,

"Hey, Don. Check out the were-cat! She's hot!"  
Dove nodded,

"I admit she is attractive, but you don't know-."  
Looking around, he had seen his brother had already sped up to her. Don sighed and joined his brother.

Hawk strutted up to Persiana,

"Well, hello, cutie."

The white-haired lioness looked at the avian hero,

"Nothing personal, but I'm a cat, and you're a bird. I doubt it would work out."

Don had come up to them,

"I have to apologize for him. He tends to be impulsive."

Hawk grumbled,

"Dove, quit tryin' to move in. I was so ready to get her number."

Persiana folded her arms, glaring at Hawk,

"Let me tell you something; I watched my boyfriend get murdered in front of me, and I don't need a vulture like you to swoop in, so; back off!"

She stormed away. Hank looked at Don, but Dove shrugged. ,

The lioness, having finally calmed down a few moments later, bumped into a man with brown hair and a blue insect costume. His name is Ted Kord, the Blue Beetle. He shook his head,

"I apologize, miss."

Farrah brushed it off,

"It's cool. I was trying to get away from Hawk. That man thought I was an easy score."

The genius inventor shook his head,

"Yeah, you should see Booster. Him and Gardner have been comparing how attractive the women are around here."

He extended his hand,

"Ted Kord, the Blue Beetle."

Farrah smiled and accepted the hand shake,

"Farrah Willows, Persiana."  
The two scientists then got to talking about various advanced theories, and Persiana demonstrated her image inducer. Ted explained he ran a corporation called Kord Industries. He said he was never the business type; he'd much rather tinker.

Just then a man in a yellow costume and shades strutted up to the two of them. His name is Michael Carter, the hero from the future known as Booster Gold. With him was a hovering android name Skeets.

Booster smirked,

"Well, hello, cute kitten. I'm your hero from the future, Booster Gold. I'm sure you've heard of my many exploits."

Farrah raised an eyebrow,

"Uh, no."

Michael said,

"Come on, how can you not have heard of me?"  
He went to pet her, and that was when Farrah grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. The hero from the future groaned as Persiana snarled,

"Never, EVER try to pet me unless I ask you to. Got it?"

"Hey, Michael, do you do your best work lying down?"  
A red-headed Green Lantern with a bowl style haircut and wearing a Green Lantern outfit with a white turtleneck laughed as he saw his teammate got taken down so quickly. His name is Guy Gardner, a Green Lantern. He had a reputation for being an arrogant, self-serving jerk. With him was who appeared to be his girlfriend, a white-haired woman in a blue and white costume with an icicle cut out in the front. Her name is Tora, the heroine known as Ice.

Tora smiled,

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ice."

Farrah smirked,

"Persiana, like the feline."

Guy grinned lecherously,

"You're quite the frisky kitty, taking down Booster like that."

The furry lioness reared her fangs, showing just how she disapproved of this Green Lantern. She threatened,

"Pal, if you want to continue the red-head Moe Howard tradition, stay quiet, or I can promise you, it will be the end of the line for you, literally."

She then noticed how Guy and Tora were acting. They looked like a couple, and instantly, memories of Farrah's relationship with her boyfriend surfaced. A tear trickled down her cheek as she remembered her boyfriend and how much she truly loved him.

Ice noticed this and asked,

"Are you all right?"

Farrah nodded,

"Yeah, you two remind me of someone I fell for a long time ago."

She then explained about her world, how Civil War had decimated the hero community, and how her boyfriend sacrificed himself to save her.

The four of them were stunned at what they were hearing. Ted put his hand on Farrah's shoulder, trying to comfort her,

"Hey, it's all right. You did everything you could."

Farrah looked at the cerulean inventor and smiled sadly,

"Thank you, but I'm not confident enough yet to start a new relationship. I mean, you're sweet, Ted, and I know you'll find a beautiful woman."

She then noticed something out of her peripherals. It was a green-haired woman who was staring hungrily at him. Farrah said,

"I think you have an admirer, Beetle."

That very same green-haired woman had snuck up behind Ted and purred,

"Hello, Teddy Bear. My name is Beatriz. People call me Fire. I'm a supermodel."

She wrapped a leg around his waist and playfully created a ball of green fire in her hands. She smiled,

"I happen to be very hot, but hopefully, not too hot for you to handle, cutie pie."

Beetle swallowed nervously at how close the fireball was. He thought to himself,

_How do I get myself into these messes?_

Persiana instantly tensed,

"Could you put that out? I have this thing about fire."

Guy scoffed,

"Scared of a little heat, kitty?"  
He then got slapped upside the head by Tora. Farrah shook her head,

"I'm feline. We have a natural fear of fire."

Booster stood up,

"I though cats hated water."

The lioness nodded,

"They do. They also don't like fire."

Fire grinned mischievously,

"So, tell me, Ted. Single?"

Farrah smiled,

"Looks like you finally got someone, Ted. And, she's a supermodel to boot to. Well, you two love birds have fun."

She walked away, smiling to herself. As she went to talk to other heroes, she could overhear Ted scream and Fire cackling madly. The lioness thought to herself,

_Just like the Avengers. _

End of New Face in Town

AN: Ted Kord is the Blue Beetle, a genius inventor who pilots the Beetle, a flying hovercraft in the shape of; you guessed it, a blue beetle. While he has no powers, he has often assisted the Justice League with his inventions and intellect. In the comics, he was killed by Maxwell Lord, the leader of Checkmate, but was brought back to life by Booster Gold.

AN: Michael Carter, Booster Gold, is a hero from the future. He will do anything to get attention, and is often in the company of his small android assistant Skeets. Booster and Beetle are best friends.

AN: Guy Gardner is another Green Lantern, like John Stewart and Hal Jordan, but Guy has an extremely arrogant attitude. He always gets in everybody's face, and tends to bite off more than he can chew. He is dating his teammate Ice.

AN: Tora Olafsdotter, Ice, can project waves of cold, ice and snow from her body. She is a very shy young woman, and has a seeming attraction to Guy. Ice and Fire are best friends.

AN: Beatriz Bonilla DaCosta, Fire, is a woman who can turn herself into a green, fiery form. Both a supermodel and spy, she has been known as a flirt amongst her own teammates. Unlike her best friend Ice, Fire is completely out going and aggressive.


End file.
